


Just help me to forget the pain and grief

by 20mcdanno_fanatic10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Unrequited Love, episode 3.03 tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place after danno goes to the shore to check on Chin and lets just say that things happen btw these two b/c danny thinks that he and steve will never be together so he lets go of hoping to be with steve and goes to chin where in fact chin needs some comforting as well. Turns out they both click and something wonderful happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this little muse just wouldn't leave me alone so i had to write...hope you like it...for some reason i think danny and chin make a cute couple...

Danny looked over at Chin who was standing on the shore-he saw his shoulders down and he was just staring out into the ocean. He felt the need to go check on him to make sure he was okay and not going to breakdown by himself. He grabbed two beers, headed over and bumped his shoulder and handed the beer to him. They were both lost in their own thoughts: Chin's thoughts of Malia during happier times while Danny's thoughts were of finally letting Steve go because he knew that Steve would never do anything and besides he still hopping into bed with her so there was really no hope even when they both went back into the interrogation room and he just casually touched Steve's ass thinking for sure Steve would do something after they were done questioning the suspect but nothing ever happened and it was when they were doing paperwork that he realized nothing will ever happen between them and he doesn't no can't afford to have his heart crushed a second time. Nope he'll just be happy that they're friends and leave it at that.

"Hey...Danny...Danno!"

"Huh?"

"Dude you were completely zoned out and you thought I was a mess-so you were thinking about Steve again weren't you?"

"Chin! How the hell did you?"

"Because I used to do that with Malia but you have this look that I've never seen before so what happened?"

"Nothing happned! Nothing will ever happen between us and I've finally realized it so I was just letting him go. I don't want to ruin our friendship over nothing and besides he has her to be with and hop in bed and anyway I came here to see about you. How are you doing?"

Chin didn't say anything and he knew that Danny was through talking about it because he changed the subject, "I'm not sure...I don't know how to forget this pain and grief I'm feeling and I really just need to forget about everything for a while but I don't know how. Danno please help me forget." Chin practically pleaded with Danny as they looked at each other.

"I have some Scotch back at my place-seems like we both just need to forget everything for a while. Why don't you come back to my place with me?"

"Sure sounds wonderful but which vehicle should we take-my bike or your car?"

"Well Steve still has the keys so lets take your bike'...'besides you look sexy as hell on it' Danny thought the last part of that sentence inside his head or so he thought because the next thing he knew Chin was smiling at him, "What are you smiling at?"

"So you think I'm sexy as hell?" The look of horror came across Danny's face and Chin just started laughing, "Oh man...you should see your face right now...thanks for making me laugh, I needed that...so you ready to go?"

"Uhh yeah...come on" They both said goodnight to the group and as they walked past Steve, Danny didn't say anything to him, he just put his arm tightly around Chin's waist and pulled him closer to his own body and looked Steve striaght in the eyes challenging him to do anything because he knew that Steve wouldn't do anything but Steve stepped in front of them, "Where are you guys going?"

"And why is that any of your business what Chin and I do on our off time? We are not on duty and I do not have to give you an answer Steven!" Danny hissed at him making Steve wince.

"We're partners Danny-I just want to make sure where you are in case something happens."

"No! We are not partners Steven and no nothing will ever happen as long as I'm away from you!! I...uggh I can't even be around you right now-you are so damn dense. Come on Chin we're leaving!"

Danny physically pushed Steve out of the way and they left the bar leaving a very confused and hurt Steve. Steve couldn't understand why Danny was acting this way, he didn't even do anything wrong but everyone else including Catherine could see it plain as day and she knew she would have to talk to Steve about it because clearly he was not getting at all or he was just too damn afraid to start something.

Nothing was said the whole way home to Danny's place and Danny loved the feel of Chin's warm body against his own when they were on the bike-yeah he was glad he gave up hoping and waiting on Steve to do something because now he could help Chin start healing. Once they got inside Danny got the Scotch and a couple of glasses which he poured generous amounts in them before handing a glass to Chin. They clicked glasses and before Chin was done with his Danny was already on his second glass. Chin had never seen him drink so fast it almost made his head spin and he knew they both needed to sit down or else Danny would fall down. Chin sat him down on the bed/couch then sat next to him-he honestly felt sorry for Danny because after everything he's done for Steve you'd think that Steve would've gotten the hint by now.

They sat in silence for a while and Danny was still chugging down the Scotch like it was going out of style and even though Chin was grieving he knew that Danny was really the one who needed forgetting and he'd help him do that if Danny wanted then as if Danny was reading Chin's mind Danny leaned over kissing Chin full on the lips. It quickly became heated and pretty soon they were both ripping each other's clothes off and were naked in about a second. Danny was so despirately trying to take control but Chin stilled his movements and slowly whispered in his ear, "Let me take care of you."

Danny froze at those words but replied, "But I thought I was here to make you forget."

"You need it more than me Danny, I'll be fine eventually-honestly I will be and you letting me take care of you and your pain I think it's helping so please just let me take care of you tonight."

"uhh alright"

Danny didn't say anything more as Chin slowly laid him down and then he slowly sent trails of kisses and nips up along Danny's body making him shiver as Chin laid on top of him and kisses him with passion both exploring each other and Danny's wraps his legs around Chin's waist and he moans out "Need you now Chin" and so he complies with Danny's wishes and enters him. Danny arches up, mouth open in pure bliss but surprisingly no sound is coming out. Chin starts moving and Danny's memorized because Chin's like a gentle rolling wave and soon he matches Chin's rhythm and they are in perfect sync with each other. It's like they're making love because this last for hours but finally they both climax at the same time-both panting as Chin's rolls off Danny's spent body and for the first time they both are smiling as Chin's arms goes around Danny's waist to curl up around Danny. They both blissfully drift off to sleep.

The next late late morning Danny wakes up wondering who put a set of drums inside his head. He feels warm and content but as he opens his eyes he notices a body next to him and he knows that face-it's Chin and it all comes flooding back as to what happened last night and he nearly has a panic attack because he's kept something secret all these years....


	2. Didn't think it would happen again but it did...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's not sure if he's pregnant or not because he doesn't have the usual symptoms like morning sickness, cravings, weight gain so he doesn't think he is-yeah right-that is until one day something happens in the office and Chin has to help him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be about 3 chapters unless my muse strikes me again...and i'm gonna be doing short little paragraphs so that we can get to the action...i really hope it turns out like i think...

**Morning after:**

Danny started freaking out and started to get up but was pulled back down by Chin's strong arm around his waist, "Danno go back to sleep."

"Chin-babe-I have to go to the bathroom."

"Mmmph-alright." Chin replied sleeply as he smiled but Danny threw his boxers on and practically ran to the bathroom where he locked the door and leaned against the sink; taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked in the mirror and flashbacks started-he was 18, in a relationship with Nick and he found out he was pregnant. Nick was shocked but Danny told him that he'd been this way all his life and Nick understood and was by his side the enitre time and he was even in the delievery room with Danny-they were having a boy and they were so excited but that's beside the point-it was a very hard labor on Danny but once they finally got the little baby out he was blue and the cord was wrapped around his neck three times, the doctors tried everything but they guessed that the baby was without oxygen for 10 minutes and there's no way to recover from that. They named and held him for a while then they had to make arrangements for a funeral. The whole time Danny was shedding tears like rain and feelings of worthlesses crept in even though Nick said that there wasn't anything he did but he didn't believe it.

The grave marker reads:

_"Daniel Matthew Williams-Smith_

_You have our love_

_March 20 1994-March 20 1994"_

Danny and Nick's realtionship fell apart after that happened and Danny swore off men and started dating only women and that's when he met Rachel and the rest is history. A knock on the jolted Danny out of his thoughts and he quickly washed his face to clean up the crying mess he had been. He opened the door and Chin knew immediately something was wrong, "Danny...You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Danny lied because he couldn't bear the thought of burying another child or another failed realtionship. He thought this time he was not going to tell anyone unless he was certain but even then he didn't know if he wanted to at all. He was doing fine raising Grace on his own when it was his turn so what's another child. No he decided right then that he wouldn't tell anybody if was pregnant.

**MONTH 4**

Well four months passed-nothing happened meaning he didn't get the usual morning sickness, fatigue, cravings, a little weight gain but other than that nothing plus the baby didn't move or kick in months 6-8 and in these past few months Danny and Chin grew closer while he grew further apart from Steve even though a week later after he had slept with Chin, Steve wanted to take him to catch his first Tuna which he did but then they were boat jacked and that nice realxing day was shot to hell and yes Danny ranted and complianed the enitre time because hey this was not his idea of fun but everything turned out fine expect for the murder but that's a different story. Other than that outing he and Steve hardly did anything together and Steve tried to get him to talk about what was going on but he didn't budge because in Danny's mind you can't mourn what you never had and he's not going to give Steve that chance because there will never be a chance of being together and besides he's already let Steven go so why should he owe Steven an explanation-that would've only made things worse and more complicated which he didn't need and now life goes on-more cases, paperwork, stupid that he has to chase because they don't want to be arrested, firefights, etc...

**Month 8**

It had been 8 months since he and Chin got together and they were officially a couple. Chin was smiling and laughing and becoming more like his old self and Chin was finally able to come to grips with packing Malia's things and putting them into the attic and essentially asking Danny to move in with him. Danny was shocked but then asked if it was too soon and if they were moving too fast in which Chin replied by kissing him passionately and that in a sense answered his question and so Danny moved out of his apartment and into Chin's house. It was perfect for them-it has a master bedroom, 3 bedrooms, 2 1/2 baths, kitchen n'living room and their own private beach and now Grace can have her own room which excited her and made Danny's heart jump for joy because he'd do anything to make his little girl happy. And she was very happy for him as well.

Now it's a slow day, Steve and Kono had already gone to catch some waves while Danny and Chin decided to catch up some old paperwork and that's when things change. Danny realized that he'd been sitting in chair working for over 3 hours without moving so he decided to get up and scretch his aching muscles-lately he back had been stiff and sore-Chin would give him back rubs and that helped a lot-he stretched out and in mid stretch he thought he felt something kick him and it happened again and realized the kicking was on the inside and knew immediately was it was-there was a baby and he was pregnant! Everything seemed to speed up after that because after that last kick he had a big contraction which sent him to his knees. He tried to grab hold of the chair but ended up falling anyway and the big crash got Chin's attention. He ran into Danny's office with a scared look on his face, "DANNY! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I umm I didn't know...honestly...I'm sorry...I didn't think it could happen again...i think i'm having a baby..."

Chin now was really worried and shocked....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LEAVING COMMENTS...I'M GLAD EVERYONE LIKED IT...I'VE SEEN ALL THESE MPREG STORIES ABOUT MCDANNO BUT NONE WHAT SO EVER ABOUT WILLIAMS-KELLY AND THIS LITTLE MUSE STRUCK ME...


	3. Ohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin helps Danny deliver their child which was a total surprise and they become a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments...i am truely greatful for all of them and i'm so glad you like it...and as you may have guessed it's not gonna be just three chapters-yes that's right my muse has struck me once again :)

_Last time:_

_"I umm I didn't know...honestly...I'm sorry...I didn't think it could happen again...i think i'm having a baby..."_

Chin now was really worried and shocked that Danny said that he was having a baby.

"Call an ambulance-I need...owwww..oh god I can't loose this baby...Chin please." Danny pleaded with him to get him to the hospital because he couldn't bury another child, he just couldn't do it.

Chin finally understood what he was saying and called the bus. They asked him how afar the contractions are and he quickly asks Danny in which he replies through gritted teeth that they are on top of each other and Chin relias this information back. They tell him to set him up somewhere comfortable and he may have to deliever the baby. Chin was concerned but helped Danny up and over to his couch in his office instead of Steve's couch. He gently lays Danny down and covers him with a blanket, "Is that a bit better?"

Danny just rolls his eyes, "Babe it'd be better if you get this kid out of me...you just had to take care of me didn't you? I was supposed to be taking care of you but no you had me give up control and take the lead...I'm sorry it's just the pain talking-you know I love you right?"

Chin just smiled as he held his hand, "Yes Danno I do and I love you too...you're my life now and so is that baby in there and if I have to deliver that baby then I'll do it because I can't loose anymore people I love."

Danny grabbed the back of Chin's neck and brought him down for a heated kiss, "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Not running away...tell you more later..right now-ahhh-damn contraction...Chin it hurts"

"Uhh okay okay...I'll get 911 back on the phone"

Just as he picked up the phone the paramedics came running in with a strecher, "Thank god-I was fixing to call again."

"Sorry sir we got here as fast as we could...how's Danny doing?"

"Well I'm right here and I'd really like to get this kid out of me."

"Okay let me check to see if we're able to move you-if not then we're gonna have to deliever here." She checked Danny and the baby was already starting to crown, "Okay Danny this baby's ready to come out...I need you to push for me"

At that moment everything seemed to speed up-Chin got behind him so Danny was laying in between in legs and his back was against his chest and they were still holding hands. Danny gripped Chin's hand tighter as she told him to push and Chin helped him by saying soothing words and running his hand through his hair, "Come on babe-lets meet our little one." It only took two more before the baby was out, "Congratulations-it's a girl!" they cleaned her up and she let out the loudest cry that they had ever heard. Chin and Danny laughed, "I think she has your set of lungs"

Danny chuckled, "I love you-thank you for this little miracle"

"I love you too-what shall we name her?"

"Would Malia be alright?"

Chin smiled, "Yeah"

The paramedics handed her to Danny, "Hey Malia Grace Kelly...welcome to the world"

"Aloha little one-wait you want her to have my last name?"

She giggled and cooed as they talked to her. "Yes I do-I mean she does half of your DNA...don't you want that?"

"Yes I was just thinking about making you a Kelly?"

Danny smiled as he turned his head, "Is that a purposal?"

"Only if you want it to be...Grace wanted to know when I was gonna make an honest man outta ya...she helped me pick out the rings...I wanted her invovled in the process because I know that you two are a packaged deal and I wouldn't want to leave her out of anything."

Danny was shocked at this statement but that made him love Chin even more because to include Grace in something this big this life changing decision well Danny didn't know just how deep his love for Chin went until right there, "Yes I do and thank you for including Grace."

"I'd do anything for her-she's like a daughter to me-I'd die for her just so you'd be happy."

Chin excitedly pulled out his pocket a black velet ring box and opened it reveling two platunim rings. He took them out and put one on Danny's ring finger then Danny did the same. They both smiled as Chin bent down and kissed Danny before they were inturrupted by the medics. 

"Excuse me but we need to talk you both to the hospital just to make sure everything's alright. And congraulations on your engagement."

"Oh yeah sure-that's fine-okay babygirl you need to be good for these fine medical people but I'll be right here the whole time" Danny chimed to Malia as he handed over to the medic and she just smiled like she understood what he was saying. They put her in an incubator then attendened to Danny, "Okay you think you can get up?"

"Yeah I'm just a little sore"

"Well that's too be expected-you will be for a few days"

Before anyone responded Steve and Kono came bursting through the doors with concern on their faces, "Someone called us saying that an ambulance was called here-what is going on?" Steve asked quickly as he looked around noticing that Danny was on a strecher, there was a baby girl in an incubator beside him and Chin was standing beside him beaming with pride and happiness. He also noticed a ring on Danny's finger and it matched Chin's ring as well. Kono noticed the same thing as Steve did and she saw Steve's reaction immediatley even though he tried to mask the hurt and pain of losing Danny.

"Well guys umm Danny had a baby and we're engaged." Chin replied as he tightened his hold on Danny because for some reason with Steve in the room he felt this protective need come over him to do it because he didn't know how steve would react to the whole thing. Plus having Steve having a crush on Danny and never doing anything about it; that was kind of unsettling to Chin because Steve had broken up with Catherine and she understood-it's like she knew why he was breaking it off with her.

Kono bounced up and down with excitement and ran over to see the baby who was moving her arms around, "Oh she's so beautfiul! What's her name?"

Malia had a headful of jet black wavy hair, olive skin tone, bright sapphire blue eyes and Danny's bright smile. The medics thought she was about 7 lbs and they measured her length at 18in so she was a little short but Danny was confident that she hit a growth spurt.

"Malia Grace Kelly."

"Aww that's beautiful and she's a good mix of you two."

"Yeah we think so too." Danny replied

"Sir we really have to get to the hospital."

"Oh yeah sure" Steve rapsed out. His heart was breaking but he wouldn't let anyone see it.


	4. Past-Present-Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danno tells Chin about his past while Kono dotes on the baby and Steve contemplates the future but something happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments-you guys have been wonderful....okay on with the angst

That evening after everything had settled down once they got Danny and Malia Grace checked out-the doctor told him that she was a healthy 7lbs baby girl even though he had no prenatal care and they wanted to keep them overnight just to make sure everything was alright and Danny understood. Now as Kono's doting on her and Steve's no where to be found, Danny decides it's time for him to tell Chin about his past. Needles to say that Chin's is surprised by all the information he recieved but he now understands Danny's fears more and he'd give anything to take that away and make him believe that he is not going anywhere for the rest of his life. He takes his marriage vows very seriously and he knows what Danny has been through with Rachel and now what he had been through with Nick and he wouldn't even dream of putting that kind of hurt on him again; Danny has had to fight for love way too hard and it's time he stopped; it's time for Danny to just take love easy in Chin's estimination.

Meanwhile at the McGarrett house, Steve was sitting at his desk looking at pictures of him and Danny from times past. Thinking back to that night when Danny yelled at him for not being partners and nothing will ever happen, he realized what he was trying to tell him and all the memories of them flooded his mind-the little touches, glances, smiles, flirtatious bickering back and forth and that little touch on the back of his ass that Danny did and yes he did feel it and it felt great to have Danny touch him there but he was too damn afraid to do anything about it nor did he realize what Danny was trying to hint at till now. Chin was gaining everything that Steve wanted with Danny and it wasn't fair-it wasn't fair that Chin and Danny had a daughter together, getting married plus Chin's getting Grace as well. Steve felt like everything was falling apart and he couldn't do a damn thing about it but then a thought occured to him, he will get Danny back, he will have him because they are partners no matter what anyone says-wait a minute what was he thinking, he couldn't do that to Chin because Chin had lost the love of his life and Danny just helped him to get back to life and they fell in love and he couldn't blame Danny for that.

Looking at the clock he realized that it was after midnight so he decided to go to bed and just as he got up a wave of dizzyness came over him and he grabbed a hold of the edge of the desk to keep him from falling flat on his face. It went away after a few seconds and the room slowly stopped spinning, "That was strange" he said out loud as he turned off the desk lamp and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. As he started on the second landing the wave of dizzyness came over him again but this time it hit him with harder than last time-his vision blurred, he felt sick to his stomach and he felt numb. He lost his grip on the railing and before he could stop himself, he was falling down the flight of stairs and finally landing at the bottom-he laid there unconcious for a few seconds before coming to-he fluttered his eyes open and looked around but before he could do anything; his eyes rolled into the back of head, his whole body went rigid, his breathing was shortened and his last thought was, "Danno!" as he started seizing. His whole body shook violently for 15 minutes before it ended, leaving Steve just laying there.

The afternoon came, they released Danny and Malia Grace from the hospital with everyone being there but Steve. Everyone had been trying to call him but it kept going to voicemail and this concerned them because it wasn't like Steve to not pick up. They decided to go to his house to see if anything was wrong, "I have a bad feeling" Danny piped up while Chin was driving there.

Once they got there nothing seemed out of place but that gut feeling just wouldn't go away from Danny. Before going in Chin grabbed the carseat with a sleeping Malia Grace. They all then headed for the front door and Danny wanted to see if Steve actually locked it and he grateful when he couldn't open it because that ment that at least it wasn't a break in. Kono got her spare key out unlocked it and then turned off the alarm. The house was still very dark, the air was so still you could hear a pin drop and this worried them even more. They slowly crept in when Danny saw a body shaped like Steve at the end of the stairs; he ran over realizing who it was, "STEVE! STEVEN! WAKE UP!"

Steve's eyes fluttered open looking confused, "Where am I?" he rasped out not remembering that he seized the night before.

"That's it I'm calling an ambulance." Danny declared as he reached for his cell and called them.

Chin bent down and grabbed Steve's hand, "Steve-can you squeeze my hand?"

It was weak but he managed to do it, "There that's it...okay do you know where you are?"

"No"

"You're at your house-at the bottom of your stairs, do you know what happened?"

"I umm I...damnit I can't remember!"

"Okay does anything hurt?"

"Yeah-my whole body aches, my left wrist hurts, my neck hurts and my head is pounding and I'm so so tired."

This all alarmed everyone and they could see his wrist begining to bruise. Before anyone could ask him anymore questions Steve was asleep.

"I think he had a seizure." Kono stated

"How do you know?" Chin asked

"Back when I was in the circuit this girl fell and hit her head. She was fine for a few hours but then she went to get up and that's when it happened."

"How long did it last?"

"Oh about 5 minutes-we called 911 and they waited till she stopped so they could take her to the hospital."

"Is she alright now?"

"Yeah but now she has to take medication to control the seziures-oh god what if that happens to Steve?"

"Don't think like that" Danny said, "We don't know what's gonna happen but we have to be positive and stay beside him because it that's the case then he's not going to take it well-at all."

Before they could say anything he started seizing again but this time Chin quickly put a small pillow between his head and the bottom stair.

"What's happening to him?" That question hung in the air as the watched in horror their leader, their rock seizing before their eyes.


	5. In the Blink of an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve's health condition gets worse and no one sees this coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure where this curveball came into my head but my muse struck and wouldn't leave me alone...please read

It had been a week since they found Steve lying at the bottom of the stairs for god knows how long and having gone through another seizure while they were waiting for the ambulance to come. Witnessing that was a very frightening moment for all of them because to see their leader, their rock-convulsing on the floor was just down right horrifing and those images will never go away from their minds. Danny was thankful that Malia Grace was soundly asleep in the carseat when this all happened. But now as all them take turns being by Steve's bedside in the hospital and of course taking care of the new baby was hard but they had a routine and thankfully she was an easy going baby-it's like she just went along for the ride, not minding being passed around between her fathers and her aunt.

The reason for this schedule-Steve slipped into a coma after that last seizure before the paramedics came. Once they had gotten there, they checked his vitals, put a neck brace on and whisked him away with Kono riding with him because she afterall had a secret crush on the man but that's beside the point right now because her Steve was laying motionless in a hospital bed and it was tearing her heart up every day he didn't wake up. The doctor had asked them if he fell or something to cause this severe of a head trauma and Danny said that they had been chasing a suspect but he was a few paces behind them because they both had long legs but anyway he told him that once he got there Steve was getting back up to run after the suspect again. Steve said that he was fine and just to catch this guy and once they caught up to him a fight ensued and they both ended up falling off a building. Needless to say the doctor wasn't pleased with this information but thanked them for telling him so he'd know what course of treatment to take. Steve ended up having to have surgrey to prevent a brian anyurisum causing further damage and the doctor found a small tumor pressing on the nerve that goes to your ears-he didn't remove it then because it was a very delicate procedure and he wanted to look at the x-rays first. When they heard all of this Kono nearly fainted from shock and almost passed out from lack of breathing but they got her calmed down enough for the doctor to continue-that was a week ago.

Now as Steve lays there not moving, not responding to any voices; their concern and worry sky rocket-everyone was on edge so sometimes they lashed out on each other but not meaning to. It was Kono's turn to stay with Steve that night-the night when everything changed.

It was around 10 PM-Chin and Danny went home because they wanted to see their daughter. Kono sat in the chair besides the bed holding onto Steve's hand kind of dozing when she felt him tighten his hand around hers. She looked up to see beautiful eyes starting to flutter open, "Hey-welcome back."

He looked at with confusion like he didn't understand what she was saying and this concerned Kono so she spoke slowly, "Steve-can you hear me?"

"No...I can't hear anything...Kono! What's wrong! What's happening?" His voice filled with fear and his eyes were wild.


	6. Back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm speading this up in time b/c i've been away from this story too long...
> 
> background song: "Over You" by Daughtry
> 
> i just thought it fit because they both have to get closure.

It's been 6 months since that terrible incident but the doctors finally had found a way to remove it without Steve losing his hearing. He was in the hospital for a couple of more weeks after that just to make sure that nothing went wrong and thankfully nothing didn't go wrong. Kono finally fessed up her feelings for Steve which earned her a classic McGarrett smile then that lead to a very sensual kiss. They had begun dating while Chin and Danny continued making plans for their wedding. Malia Grace continued to grow which by now she's crawling and lifting up on things. Grace has been a great big sister and they even won the custody battle. So all in all life has been pretty good and now it was Christmas time.

 

Lately Danny had noticed that Chin had been a little more sad than usual and he realized it was going to be the first holiday without Malia. He sees Chin sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, "Babe are you okay?"

 

Chin feels the dip in the couch beside him as Danny soothingly rubs his hand down his back, "It's just...it's just that this is going to be the first holiday without Malia. I mean I know there was Halloween and Thanksgiving but somehow this is different. Don't get me wrong I love you and Malia Grace but this would've been the first as a couple. I just didn't think it'd be this hard."

 

Danny took Chin into his arms, "Chin babe, it's okay. In a way you're still grieving and we probably rushed into this way too fast but there's nothing we can do about that. I know how you feel, I went through somewhat something similar after my divorce with Rachel but thankfully my family helped me through it and I'm going to do the same."

 

Chin smiled as he looked up at Danny and kissed him. The kiss was filled with pain and sorrow but also hope and love, "Where's Malia Grace?"

 

"She's taking a nap upstairs in her crib."

 

"Oh ok...hey are you going over to Steve's house for that Christmas dinner?"

 

"No"

 

"Why? He invited you."

 

"Yeah I know that but he still thinks I have a thing for him which I do not plus I want to spend it with my husband and daughters."

 

"Why haven't you talked to him yet?"

 

"Because it's too hard and complicated."

 

"Danno you've got to face it sooner than later because if Steve still thinks you have a thing for him then he's going to try to win your heart. You've got to talk to him now before it gets complicated any further."

 

Danny just sighs, "Ok I'll go talk to him. I just hope to god that he doesn't shoot me."

 

Chin smiles as he kisses him goodbye, "He won't and if he gives you any trouble then call me. I'll be over there in a flash to protect you."

 

Danny nods as he heads out. The drive to Steve's house seems impossibly long but finally he gets there and he's a bit nervous but he takes a big breath and knocks on the door.

 

"Hey what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

 

"Whoa calm down and put away your high alert bells. I umm I think we need to talk."

 

Steve is a bit surprised but there's a light in his eyes, "Sure come on in. Are you ok?"

 

Danny goes into the middle of the living room but he's rocking back and forth on his feet, "This is just hard for me Steven. I'm sorry"

 

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Steve asks as he walks up behind him and places his hands on Danny's shoulders but instantly shrugs him off.

 

Danny turns around to face him, "No stop just stop trying to make your move because it's way too late for that. You never did anything before now and now it's too late. I'm about to be a married man with two beautiful little girls. I know you think I still have a thing for you but I don't and I'm sorry you can't just take me away from Chin. He's lost way too much and he deserves some happiness."

 

Steve was shocked, "But I thought we had something. I love you."

 

"No no you can't love me because I can't love you back. Yes at one time we had a thing but that's in the past now. Please try to accpect this and move on with Kono. She loves you deeply and I know that she didn't get way better in her hand to hand combat fighting skills just with practicing with Chin. I saw those moves she did when she took down those two guys and it was classic McGarrett style. Also she's become a much better sniper and she didn't learn to be that good at the Academy. So don't tell me you didn't have a thing for her too."

 

Steve sighs as he sits down on the couch and puts his head in his hands. Danny feels sorry for him because his life has been turned upside down and he didn't know which way to go-he can understand that because in a way he's been there himself. He goes over and sits down beside him, "Steven I'm sorry."

 

"For what-you were right, I did have a thing for you but also for Kono and I was just so confused."

 

"That's why you held onto Cath?"

 

"I guess but she knew that I was just trying to get some stablization into my life after all the crap has gone down. That's why she left me."

 

Danny was shocked by this news because he thought Steve had broken it off with her, "But I thought you broke it off with her?"

 

"That's just what I told you to mask my own pain."

 

"What happened? I mean you took her to dinner in that tux-wasn't that enough for her?"

 

"Apparently not...she said she was tired of being 2nd place. She knew I wasn't in this fullly committed but turns out she wanted more than I could ever give. So she just packed her duffle and left. At least she left me a damn note."

 

"What did it say?"

 

Steve got up to go get it from the kitchen drawer, "You still have it?" Danny quizzly asked as he handed it to him to read then sat back down.

 

"Did you want me to read it out loud?"

 

"Doesn't matter now-I don't care."

 

He started,

"Dear Steve,

I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that we have something when in reality we don't have anything in common besides the Navy. I don't know what made me believe that we could work together outside the Navy. I thought if I got closer to you then I could understand you more but you pushed me away and now I realize that I don't know you at all. You've taken Danny out to places that your father took you and you didn't even tell me where. You've taught Kono hand to hand combat training and trained her on how to be better at sniping and let me tell you something-you need to choose who love more: Danny or Kono. I know that it's not me because I couldn't even answer your mother when she asked me if I loved you. I know that I care for you deeply but I don't think I'll ever love you like Kono does. I can see the way she looks at you, touches you and the way her eyes light up when it's you on the phone. I hate to tell you this way but it's better this way. My leave is up anyway so don't try to contact me unless you need my help with work. I'll still help you guys out when you need it but personally don't do anything. I'm sorry. Catherine Rollins"

 

"Wow...that's wow...I don't even know what to say."

 

Steve just looked at him with a smile, "Well well Daniel Mathew Williams has nothing to say?"

 

"Yes it's Kelly"

 

"What?"

 

"My last name. It's going to be Williams-Kelly now."

 

"Oh that's right...so you can have children?"

 

"Yes I can-is that a problem?"

 

"What! No! I think it's cool. It's just Kono and I want a child also."

 

"But?"

 

"But according to her she has a hostile uterus."

 

"Oh so it's hard for to get pregnant?"

 

"Yeah...we've tried everything but I guess I'm not ment to be a father."

 

"Wow"

 

"Now why are you wowing me?"

 

"Because the old Steve would clam shut but you're opening up. Don't get me wrong this is a great thing. Maybe if you guys would stop stressing so much about having a baby then everything will relax. I've heard it works. So we still friends?"

 

"Yeah best friends...listen I'm sorry I never got the hint."

 

"It's okay-it wasn't ment to be. You were ment to be with Kono and I was ment to be with Chin well if Malia hadn't died then I'd be alone with my daughter but that would've been okay because I know there would be someone out there for me."

 

"Yeah I know what'cha mean. Listen I'm sorry too."

 

"For what?"

 

"For thinking I could take you away from Chin. I don't know what I was thinking."

 

"You were sick and you had a tumor in your head so there's no need to be sorry. Just for the record Kono was there for you everyday. We practically had to push her out of the hospital for her to go get some rest."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah so lets just say we're all really glad you came to your senses."

 

"Could I tell you something?"

 

"Anything"

 

"I guess we should've told you when it happened but both of us were so ashamed."

 

Now Danny was concerned, "What happened?"

 

"A few weeks ago umm Kono had a miscarrage. She was a month along and she had the smallest baby bump it was so cute. I talked to little one every night and she would just giggle." Steve relayed this fact to Danny as tears started streaming down his face, "Oh god where did I go wrong!"

 

Danny was immediately at his side taking him into a bone-crushing hug rocking him back and forth, "Shh it's okay babe-it's okay."

 

"How is it going to be okay Daniel? Kono left me! Just like everyone else-I guess I ment to live and die alone!! AHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before collapsing onto Danny and crying his eyes out. His body was wracked with sobs that he started to shake.

 

"Steven listen to me. First look at me-thank you-now look you will go out there and find her then you are going to fight for her and tell her that you love her and that it was not her fault that this happened. Trust me on this."

 

"How do you know so much about this?"

 

"Because I lost a child once..." Danny proceded to tell him about the time when he was younger. Once he was finished Steve understood what he needed to do. He was not going to lose another person.

 

Danny went back to his house and saw Chin feeding Malia Grace a bottle and telling her stories of their adventures on the 5-0 team. He laughed and Chin looked up with a smile, "How did it go?"

 

"Better than expected but I've got some bad news Chin."

 

"What is it?"

 

"It's about Kono and Steve. They umm they lost a baby."

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah Kono had a miscarriage a few weeks ago and now she's gone. It was horrible seeing Steve looking so broken. He blamed himself of course and she blamed herself. But I told him the story me when I lost a baby and what I would've wanted back then. He understood and he left to go look for her, talk it out and bring her home."

 

"Wow that is a lot to take in. How are you doing?"

 

"I'm okay but I feel for Steve. How's my little one?"

 

"Oh she's doing just fine-woke up a few mintues ago and I knew she was hungry."

 

Danny settled down beside them on the couch with his arm around Chin's shoulders as Chin continued his Danny story.


	7. Talks in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny can't sleep b/c his mind his on overdrive about helping steve and kono....chin notices and talking insues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE-RL HAS BEEN BUSY

It was the middle of the night and Danny couldn't get to sleep. His mind was in overdrive and it wouldn't shut off which annoyed him because he'd really like to get to sleep. He looked over at Chin who had a peaceful look on his face and he wished he could do that. Deciding that sitting outside on the lanai would be best; he got up slowly and checked on Malia-Grace before heading out which thank god she was still fast asleep also. He knew he had to help Steve and Kono bring their child into the world and he wondered what Chin would of think of that because he hated seeing Steve in so much pain. Steve had been through so much pain and misury in his life that Danny thought he deserved some happiness and if helping them carry their child he would do it. Now the only thing is to talk to Chin about it and that's what bothered him-he didn't know how Chin would react to him being a surrogate for Steve and Kono and that's what scared him too.

 

He felt Chin's hand on his shoulder, "Hey-what are you doing out here?"

 

Danny just sighed as he came around to sit in front of him.

 

"Babe? Please tell me"

 

"My mind wouldn't shut off so I came out here to see if the waves would helped but that's not the real reason"

 

"Then what is?"

 

"I've been thinking about Steve and Kono and their situation and I want to help them but I don't know how you'd take it..."

 

Chin smiled and interlaced his fingers with Danny's hand and pulled him in for a kiss. When the broke apart Danny was smiling and speechless, "Good now that I've silenced you let me just say that I wouldn't have a problem with you being a surogate to help them."

 

"Wh-how did you know?"

 

"Babe it's not that hard to figure out. You want to help them because Kono can't carry children and I respect that. I also love the fact that it's you and not some stranger because I don't trust anyone in that way-i've seen too many 'Lifetime' movies when Malia was alive and it's scary. So come on let's go to bed, get some sleep and tomorrow we'll give them this brilliant idea." Chin replied as he pulled his lover up and they began walking back to their bedroom.

 

The next day was a slow one-thankfully because then it could give them time to talk about it. Chin and Danny waited till Kono went to Steve's office for lunch before following her in, "Hey guys"

 

"Hey-listen umm could we talk Steven?" Danny asked quietly and Steve knew that something important was on his mind.

 

"Sure Danno what is it?"

 

"Well first of all is everything alright between you two?"

 

"Yeah brah-I was just feeling ashamend and took it out on Steve but he came and got me last night and we talked all night."

 

"That's good because I've got an idea about helping you out."

 

Steve came around behind Kono and put his arms around her wasit-both smiling, "Sure"

 

"I want carry your child-You deserve happiness and I'd like to give that to you so what do you think?"

 

They both looked at each other and started laughing, "Wait wait! It's funny because we talked about it last night and we were going to ask you today but yes we'd love for you to carry our child. Thank you so much Danny." Steve stated as he went over to hug him with Kono hugging Chin as well. There were tears in their eyes but more Kono.


	8. 2 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been two months since the successful implantation of steve and kono's baby-lets see how things are going in the Kelly household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this. RL got super busy and I think I got writer's block but with it rerunning on TNT-my muses have now come back!

Well it had been two months since everything happened-it was confirmed that the implantation was a sucess and Malia Grace was now sitting up and trying her little legs. Danny on the other hand had to hospitalized after throwing up for two weeks,evidently this pregnancy was going to be tougher than he had previously thought but after a few days to get his hydration levels back up he was released and given some medication to help ease the sickness. Of course he blamed Steve's genes for all of this and he just laughed. Now his clothes were getting tighter and he was already starting to show. He could feel the form of the baby bump but you could esp see it when he didn't have a shirt on. "Damn McGarrett DNA" He said to no one as he looked in the mirror and tried to find something that would fit him but coming up empty.

 

He sat down on the bed and started crying when Chin walked into the room and put his arms around his husband, "Danno-what's wrong?"

 

"I'm fat and you don't love me. I have nothing to wear because nothing fits because I'm fat."

 

"Oh sweetie you are pregnant with Steve and Kono's child. You're going to give them when Kono's body couldn't hold-you're giving them a miracle and they are so greatful for that. And I do love-always have and always will."

 

But why am I showing now?"

 

"Pregnanices differ-sometimes you don't show so soon and other times you do."

 

Danny looked at him with tears, "Okay-thank you"

 

Chin gave him a long smoldering kiss that left his brian on the fritz and smiling like a goof the rest of the day. And yes he was happy to be giving them a little one, to be helping out family and he do anthing for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but my muse hit me

**Author's Note:**

> hmm wonder what's gonna happen...is danno keeping a secret from everyone and wonder what it is?


End file.
